Champion DxD
by H0ll0wKnight
Summary: Sacred Gears. Gifts for Mankind to bring about miracles and protect themselves from the supernatural, even killing Gods once given proper time and tutelage. It's no wonder the supernatural seek the Sacred Gear users, either to recruit or execute. Now what happens if they were to meet an individual that can kill Gods without the aid of a Sacred Gear?


**Hey everyone. Hah... Sorry about deleting the story for a while. I found out that I need to rewrite it due to some complications it had.**

**Thanks for remaining patient, guys. Hope you'll like the new rewrite.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_A pulse. _

_One single pulse rang across the world, unknown to those who doesn't have the slightest connection to the supernatural._

_Another pulse reverberated, catching the attention of phantasmal beings._

_Three pulses were counted, enough for even the ignorant to felt a shift within the air, drawing confusion and chill that climbs up their spines._

_As for the Moonlit World, it was in high alert._

_That shift was in fact a fracture within the Veil of Reality._

* * *

...

...

* * *

Earth.

Home to both natural and supernatural beings alike.

Beyond the limitless sky lies lofty Heaven, final abode for the righteous. Below the deepest abyss, home to entities older than mankind, the Underworld stood beyond the common sight.

Upon the world's surface, various creatures roamed about; from the smallest to the largest, the real and the imaginary, there were countless of them.

Bone shaking temperature exists within the tall mountains. Beneath the white storm, there was a figure near a tall boulder.

It was a man, malnourished and haggard. His flesh tightly clung to his bones, so much so the skeletal frame left visible imprints on it. His auburn mane and beard were dirty, soiled by dust and snow.

Pale red cloths covered his form, its design and near broken state failed to protect him from the unforgiving blizzard. Silver chains looped and hooked his body, forever imprisoning him in the mountains.

"**Ahh..."** he lets out a wary and tired breath. Haze clouds his mind and vision. Adding his gaunt and weak appearance, he is most likely at Death's doorstep right about now.

Yet, it was impossible for that to happen. Unless he was killed by a divine weapon, the concept of Death is meaningless for a being like him.

"**Brother... My children..."** Tears welled up in his eyes. It has been so long since he last saw his family. For the former, he must be in hiding, avoiding _their_ ever watchful gazes. As for the latter...

He had hoped. He had continued to cling to that hope for the time when his children will rise up and claim their right to rule over the world. He knew of their potential, he was the one who had fashioned them after all, and he knew their kingdom would be much more benevolent and peaceful than the previous ones.

He may not be able to watch them grow and succeed, yet knowing what lies ahead of them was enough to feel proud for them.

Such is a father's love to his children.

His ears almost missed the sound of flapping wings, the only thing that had accompanied him over the past millenia.

It was also the start of his eternal torture.

He closed his eyes, awaiting for that familiar sensation of his skin being torned, muscles shredded, and finally his liver consumed. Such losses, however, would be compensated with new ones as night falls.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Why was it taking so long? And why is there only silence besides the continous wails of cold winds?

The Titan named Prometheus gazes up, his crystal blue eyes finding a dark humanoid shape only a handful of meters away from him. Focusing more on them, he also found that their proportion and facial hair belongs to a man, whose cloaked fluttered wildly against the harsh blizzard.

His nose caught the mysterious individual's scent. A human man.

He gathered up his remaining strength, bellowing in a booming volume, **"LEAVE THIS PLACE, MORTAL! OR YOU SHALL BE HUNTED BY-"** He stopped himself as he finally noticed another odd shape not too far away from the human.

A large golden brown avian layed sprawled on its back, its chest showing no signs of movement. A bloodied stump has taken the place where its head should have occupied, which was resting next to its headless body. The shape of its skull revealed to be an eagle, its eyes frozen in a fearful look.

Prometheus blinked.

The Titan notices the human's growing form, his long boot clad legs shortening the distance between them. Once he was close enough, deep tan digits gently tucked three lengths of chain.

No words were uttered, yet the Titan of Forethought could deduce the human's action.

He was trying to set him free.

Once again Prometheus opened his mouth, ready to tell him of his futile endeavor. Prepared to explain the impossibility of breaking Adamantine bonds-

He was cut short once again as he felt a sensation washes over him, a feeling he had almost forgotten after all these centuries.

Divine power rolled off from the human, which caused the air to grew heavy due to its unique characteristics. Waves after waves tingled the Titan's skin, stunning him of the vast quantity this human has and somehow escapes his keen senses.

He may have no access to his own Divinity after his imprisoment, but even he knows the great burden of hiding Divine powers for a Celestial since they were intimately attuned with their own Divinity.

Not only that, the only condition for a human to gain even just a tiny bit of Divinity was to be a descendant of a God or came from a family whose ancestor had mingled with one. Thus, a half-human half-God were called Demigods.

Yet, that was not the case for this mysterious mortal.

A Demigod has a certain smell on their body, a unique side effect of being a byproduct between a human and a God. A smell that cannot be hidden. Even a single drop of blood can create such smell to happen.

What frustrates Prometheus was the lack of such smell on this human!

Luminescent golden mana escapes from the human's pores, all condensing on his unoccupied palm. A construct was being made, Prometheus realized.

As the glow died, the ancient being could see what the mortal has created.

And he couldn't believed it.

A long sword rests in his hand, its mixture of gold and blue inlays dimly glowing from the glow of Divinity contained within the war instrument. Ancient inscriptions and thirteen blue dots were embedded on the double-edged blade, the former on its root while the latter on its center. Its square guard almost seem none existent, and its concaved hand-and-a-half hilt was matted in smooth leather straps.

"**A Divine Construct..." **The slacking of his jaw further emphasized his dumbfounded look.

Gently guiding the blade below the chains, the cloaked human focused his thoughts to it. In response, the sword commands the wind to come towards it, empowering the powerful weapon to the apex. Once it was glowing intensely green, he cut the chains like they were simple threads.

Cut and cut he repeated his actions, taking a few more seconds until all of the chains no longer bound Prometheus.

A storm of emotion was brewing inside the Titan's mind. Amongst the chaos, one was prominent.

Joy.

He was happy of the end of his punishment. He was happy to taste freedom once more.

Yet, what made him happy the most was _his son saving him_.

Even if he was in a weakened state, adrenaline excitedly coursed through his veins, strenghtening dulled muscles for a millenia. He scooped the human into a hug, easily towering him twice over.

"**Thank you, my son,"** Prometheus whispered, hot tears gently flowing on his cheeks. More tears fell as he felt his son hugging back, who was mindful enough to not let the Divine Construct to accidently injured the Titan of Mankind.

Letting his auburn head to no longer resting on the mortal's hood, he witnessed a gentle smile on his partially hidden face.

He smiled back in return.

Alas, their touching moment was ground to a halt as malicious presences made themselves known.

"**Erinyes...!" **Prometheus' voice was laced in fear. They were a group of three Infernal Goddesses, tasked to punish the wicked and treacherous, no matter if they were mortals or high beings such as Gods and Titans.

They were also the same group who had imprisoned him.

The human was on the ground once more, having wordlessly requested the Titan to unhand him, which he numbly obliged. His face was turned to the Erinyes' malevolent presences, his smile now replaced by a deep, cold frown.

The flapping of wings were heard by the duo. The nauseating scent of brimstones and flames invaded their nostrils.

Three figures descended harshly on the ground, the force of their landings were hard enough to incite a harsh gale to uplift the human's dark hood, exposing a mop shaggy coal and callous black pools on a youthful face.

Three horrible, humanoid faces glared through the thick blizzard, showcasing sharp and jagged fangs to the duo. Leathery two sets of wings rest on their backs, amplifying their lanky, imposing figures. They were only clad in rags, which were barely covering their privates.

"**WHO DARES CHALLENGES ZEUS' FAIR JUDGEMENT!?" **

Their voices were akin to screeches of thousands upon thousands of damned souls, ungodly and absolutely nightmarish. In fact, they were more than enough to induce death if lesser beings were to heard them.

Shivers racked the Titan's form. The Erinyes' were cruel and unforgiving when they execute their duties. He remembered them dragging him harshly up to the Caucasus mountains, all the while whipping and scratching and striking his bounded body to increase his torment.

As for the human, his frown deepened once he heard their inquire, showing not even the slightest hint of discomfort or dread. Divinity roared across his form, capturing the Goddesses' attentions toward him.

They paused once they felt the growing Power. Taking advantage on their collective stunned daze, the mortal brought up his Divine Construct high into the air, commanding the wind to once more empower the sword.

Bringing the blade down, the world was engulfed in a great and thunderous surge.

* * *

**I'll see you guys later. **


End file.
